Black Light
'''Ulric Vail '''was born a tainted soul. Ulrics parents tried everything to have a child, fertility drugs, artificial insemination, nothing seemed to work. Ulrics father worked for MI6 as an intel expert and had recently come across a large dossier file on the super hero Jizzneto. Astonished at what he was reading he illegally made copies of the file and took them home immediatly to his wife. He spent the whole night reviewing the file and explaining his plan to his wife. After years of failure Ulrics father finally saw a solution. In the file it explained Jizzneto's abilities and he knew without a doubt he needed what Jizzneto could provide. Potent seamen. Reading further into the dossier Ulrics father found a series of schematics for a Jizztector beam and a suit of Mercury Vapor armor (MV-1). MI6 in a joint operation with the CIA was trying to track Jizzneto and received weapons, blueprints, and intel to do so. Ulrics father was no common fool, it took him years of his life but he finally gathered the resources to build the Jizztector beam. These years were filled with turmoil, finicial hardship, and an especially burdensom strain on his marriage but he did it and it seemed for a time the Vail family was blessed. Receving a promotion and salary increase at work Ulric's father finally began to construct the Jizztector beam in his basement. Gathering the resources was difficult but the actual construction only took Ulrics father 2 weeks. He presented it to his wife with great pride an exclaimed "this will find us a way to our son." Using the Jizztector beam Ulrics father finally found and confronted Jizzneto. Being un-trustworthy of his true motivations Jizzneto interrogated him visciously nearly killing him with a calcified jizz spear to the throat. Ulrics father explained the entire situation and finally convinced Jizzneto to help him and his wife. Being so powerful and of great stature this event in Jizzneto's life faded from his memory as in the scheme of his life was rather unremarkable, but for the Vail family...it changed their lives forever. Ulric's father got home and told his wife what had happened. Jizzneto had supercharged his load explaining that no matter what, this time his wife will conceive. What Ulrics father didn't take into account was the time he spent exposing himself to the Jizztector beams radiation blasts, that plus Jizzneto's supercharged jizz was a nuclear holocaust waiting to happen . Ulrics mother died in a violent and week long child birth leaving little Ulric Vail and his father to only care for eachother. However, Ulric's father began to grow very sick of super-radiation poisoning and spent the last year of his life in the most unimaginable suffering and pain. Ulric finally put his father out of his misery by overdosing him on pain medication. Now at the age of 19 Ulric was all alone. Cleaning out his fathers house Ulric made some astounding discoveries: old broken down equiptment, schematics and blueprints, Jizzneto's Dossier, and his fathers diary. Ulric kept his fathers death a seceret, paid bills to keep the house going and began his search for Jizzneto. Inherriting his fathers technical brilliance along with the athleticisim of his olympic gold medal winning mother, Ulric began constructing the Jizztector beam and the MV-1 armor suit and it consumed his life. Because of the circumstances of his birth, Ulric is immune to Jizztector Beam Radiation (JBR), however upon reading the diary there was no mention by Ulric's father of these dangers. It would appear from Ulric's point of view that Jizzneto was the cause of his parents brutal demise and his tormented creation. Ulric maniacly slaved over his creations fusing the Jizztector beam with the MV-1 armor suit his father never tried to construct. Ulric Vail from that day on never took off the suit of armor. Ulric Vail never should have been born. In Ulric's eyes he never truly was, until he was re-born as...BLACK LIGHT.